


A fawn trapped in shadows

by hey_itsjoanna (jth30)



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Knife Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jth30/pseuds/hey_itsjoanna
Summary: I've never done PWP before but this was fun. Request from @ilovememesandblondeguys on TikTok.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	A fawn trapped in shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done PWP before but this was fun. Request from @ilovememesandblondeguys on TikTok.

Elain was knelt in her garden, dirt staining the skirt of her dress, and sticking underneath her fingernails. It was a warm summer’s day, the sun up on the Velaris sky and her forehead was streaked with sweat – she’d been working for nearly three hours.

The sound of boots, a male’s footsteps nearing had her breath hitching, butterflies in her stomach. She stood very still as the male approached, keeping her eyes closed and willing herself to calm.

He said nothing as he loomed over her, his winged frame casting a shadow over the rosebushes and the stone wall of the townhouse. As he put a hand on her shoulder, Elain loosened the breath she didn’t know she was holding. She could recognize this touch anywhere; she’d come to crave it. His scarred fingers, light and deft when they made quick work of her dresses, but could also turn punishing once wrapped around her neck.

He smiled to himself in amusement, as he saw the gooseflesh that broke across her skin.

“Elain…” the way he spoke her name called to that part within her that he had coaxed out, that he had awoken.

She slowly stood up; wiping her filthy hands on her dress and turned around. She still sometimes blushed looking at his perfect face that was as unforgivingly beautiful as a starless summer night. She peered up at him through her long, heavy lashes.

“Azriel.” She greeted him in a soft whisper, as color spread across her cheeks.

He tipped up her chin and she raised her gaze, locking eyes with him. Hazel on hazel, and he crashed his mouth to hers, nipping at her full lips that parted for him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, not caring that someone could walk past the street and find them moaning into each other’s mouths.

He swept her in his arms, and took her inside the house finally. He’d known they’d be alone all day and wanted to take his time with her. He led her up the narrow stairs, and into his room where he set her down on his large four-poster bed.

She was breathless, from the kiss and from anticipation. Azriel scented her arousal and despite his self-control, Elain’s innocence, her inexperience, it made him lust for her too. He wanted to possess and to guide her; he wanted to be her lover and her friend. But today, most of all he wanted to control her, every sensation, every emotion, until she was born anew in his hands.

He stood at the foot of the bed and took in her image, her golden brown hair fanned across the pillows, chest heaving. She was still breathless from their kiss. Her chest and neck flushed but her eyes gave away her hunger, and he was oh so ready to oblige her.

First he wanted to see her, all of her. Slowly, almost menacingly, with his wings still flared behind him, he approached her and she almost imperceptibly arched into his touch. _Almost,_ but Azriel knew. He flipped her over so she lay face down on the mattress, and made quick work of the laces of her dress. He pushed it down her narrow shoulders, revealing the smooth skin of her back. He pulled it down even further, past her waist and hips and finally discarded it on the floor.

Elain shivered, now clad only in her silky undergarments that from what he could tell were practically drenched with want for him.

He trailed soft kisses down her spine, until he reached the hem of her panties. When she felt his teeth graze the sensitive skin on the small of her back she gasped and reflexively tried to push herself off the mattress. But Azriel had expected it off her, and sent his shadows to bind her hands and legs. A delicate rope made of shadows, like a bracelet around her wrists and ankles.

His teeth secured the thin material and he pulled it off, sliding it down her legs. Then he sent another command to the shadows urging them to connect to all four corners of the bed, hence spreading Elain wide open for him. She whimpered as a gentle summer breeze hit the already sensitized skin between her legs.

She had but a moment to adjust to the sensation before his tongue was on her. He wrapped his arms tight around her thighs and feasted on her, her delicious taste making him growl with feral delight. She squirmed as he licked and teased her with his tongue, struggling to break free, to touch him, but her shackles held. So she surrendered herself to the sensations and just let them wash over her, as sounds of pleasure slipped her mouth.

He slid his tongue inside of her, and she could feel it, warm and foreign. He’d never kissed her _there_ before, she hadn’t thought it possible. But as he worked on her, she found her eyes closing, and her mind spinning already. When he slipped out of her and tickled the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs, his tongue flicking over it, she lifted her hips, desperate for more friction. She was panting and nearly there, so Azriel nipped gently at her clit and Elain collapsed against the mattress, moaning into the pillow.

She wiggled her knees, expecting him to untie her to allow her a moment’s rest. That she could at least close her legs that were now soaked, a mix of her wetness and the mess Azriel made as he ate her out.

He watched her struggle, the shadows that weren’t attached to her whirled around him, as if they shared his excitement at the delicious sight of the beautiful female that graced his bed.

Her eyes went wide as she heard the hiss of steal as Azriel unsheathed his blade; the legendary dagger, the one that she’d once wielded against the King of Hybern. The Truth Teller felt cold against her skin as he trailed it along her skin, barely scraping its top layer. It followed the curve of her ass, and down her thigh.

She whimpered again. “Please, Az. Please…” she begged him. She didn’t quite know for what, just… release.

With one swift movement he flipped the dagger in his hand, wrapping his fingers around the blade, leaving the hilt exposed. He weighed it in his hand for a moment, adjusting his grip and then he lifted Elain’s hips toward him again. She turned towards him, looking at him over her back, her doe eyes wide as she tried to figure out what he planned next. Before she had a moment more to consider, he braced a hand on the small of her back and drove the hilt of the sword inside of her.

Elain cried out then, not in pain, but more in surprise. A sharp, high pitched sound. While her face was contorted with pleasure, with primal need, his was a cold mask of control. His angular features perfectly relaxed, but his eyes… his eyes told a whole other story. A fire burned behind them that made her feel wild and reckless, like she was playing with matches.

Azriel slowly eased the hilt of the knife out of her and her head slumped down again, too weak to hold it upright. The absence of it between her legs seemed devastating, and she mumbled into the pillow. He couldn’t make it out, but he knew exactly want she wanted him to do, so he swiftly plunged it back inside her, but this time he gave her no time to adjust before he built a fast and punishing rhythm.

Elain’s hips swung back and forth meeting each thrust as her head came up for air too. Her body, and her mouth making obscene sounds, as she no longer had any control of it. She had given herself over to him, to do as he pleased with her. But her body held out, he couldn’t quite break her. And he bit his lip with effort, as he ignored his cramping muscles, keeping the movement going.

When a particularly sharp sound escaped her lips, he knew he was close, he knew what would tip her over the edge. So he angled the dagger just so, and pounded into her a few more times. As he did his grip on the sharp blade slipped, just a fraction and he cut himself. He sucked in a breath and ignored it as the blue haze of his Siphons had already gone to work on the small cut.

“Come on. Come on, Elain.” He grunted and she obliged him, shuddering as another orgasm coursed through her.

Gently easing out the hilt that was now sleek with her juices, he tossed it on top of her dress and stepped back. He stayed there, over her naked, bound form and he knew that he could no longer resist her pull. In just being herself, soft and delicate, Elain managed to seduce him without ever actively trying to do so.

He allowed himself to feel the uncomfortable strain in his pants, as his cock throbbed and twitched to find its way to that warm, inviting place between her legs. The way their bodies moved was always like a dance, in perfect tandem.

He shed his own clothes, pulling at the straps of his leathers and the laces of his pants and discarded them to the floor.

While he undressed, Elain angled her body to the side as much as she could and eyed him hungrily. The roped muscle along his arms, his sculpted body adorned with whirled ink, the powerful wings. He looked like something out of a dream, but here he was, standing before her. He crawled across the mattress to her, letting his hardness press against her thighs. He wanted her to know of the effect she had of him.

She whined and pulled against the shadows once more, straining to touch him, to trail her fingers along his tan skin and he obliged her, calling them back to curl around his arms, finally letting her free.

She sprung up, wrapping her arms around his neck and fisting her hands in his dark her, clinging to him with wild urgency. He wrapped an arm around her, and the other around her soft curls, and pulled her head back exposing her throat. He run his tongue along the long column of her neck, and then found the spot where her pulse throbbed, and sucked on the skin just enough to quicken her heartbeat but not bruise her.

She panted his name and clawed at his neck. Her voice, breathless and soft went straight to his cock. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t wait any longer.

Laying her back on the bed, he braced himself on the headboard behind her, and drove himself into her. Her eyes widened at the contact and she tipped her head up. He pressed his forehead to hers and held her gaze, as he pounded into her again and again until she lost control again and screamed an incoherent version of his name.


End file.
